


scarred constellations

by kinneyb



Series: short & sweet [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Geralt's insecure of his scars. Jaskier doesn't think he should be.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: short & sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603609
Comments: 14
Kudos: 697





	scarred constellations

**Author's Note:**

> ive decided to start a new ""series"" basically it's just gonna be /very/ short one shots about our boys, sometimes in canonverse, sometimes aus, etc, just check the tags and u'll know  
> dont expect anything amazing it'll mostly be quick random stuff but i hope y'all enjoy anyway <3
> 
> follow me on twitter @ queermight

Jaskier hummed softly, like he always did when he was dozing off, tracing the scars on Geralt’s back. Geralt was still, breathing even, until Jaskier traced a particularly nasty scar with his finger.

He stiffened, then, and Jaskier noticed because he always did.

“Geralt,” he said, low and quiet, in the dark. 

Geralt didn’t reply for a few seconds before finally grunting.

“Are… you okay?” he asked slowly, hesitantly. They’d been doing… _this_ for months now, sleeping together, traveling together. But Geralt was still closed off in many ways. Jaskier never knew where the line was drawn.

He did know he would do anything not to cross it and ruin what they had.

Geralt grunted again, interrupting his thoughts. “Fine,” he muttered.

“You don’t sound fine,” he replied plainly, and traced the scar again. Geralt jerked, just barely, but Jaskier felt it. “Do you… want me to stop?”

Geralt didn’t reply again for a few long, torturous seconds. Jaskier’s fingers stilled, just pressed against the lovely, warm skin of Geralt’s back, no longer moving or tracing.

“I don’t- “ Geralt started before stopping, starting again. “I don’t have many insecurities,” he said, “but I’ve never been fond of my scars.”

Jaskier was… shocked, genuinely. Geralt had never said anything about his scars before. He always assumed he never even thought of them. “Really?” he asked, just to be sure.

Geralt sighed lightly and turned over, looking at Jaskier in the dark. Stupid witcher and his enhanced abilities. “Really,” he admitted, and he almost sounded… nervous. _Vulnerable_ , even.

Jaskier’s heart squeezed in his chest. “I- I never would’ve imagined,” he admitted, slowly tracing one of the smaller scars. 

Shrugging, Geralt rolled back over. He was relaxed under Jaskier’s touch now, at least. Jaskier felt unexpectedly giddy, knowing Geralt felt comfortable around him - _trusted_ him.

“I- “ Jaskier paused. He knew Geralt hated when he was sappy but… “I think your scars are lovely,” he said, letting the words linger in the air for a second. “I mean, I don’t have- like, a scar fetish or anything- “ Geralt snorted quietly, and Jaskier smiled briefly before continuing, “but I think these scars are…” his finger moved from one scar to the next, “part of who you are and I think _you’re_ lovely.”

Geralt was silent for long enough Jaskier began regretting opening his mouth.

“I don’t mind them,” he said eventually. “When I see them, I feel… nothing. Now,” he added after a beat, “but I always assumed others would think they were… less than appealing.”

Jaskier’s heart ached almost painfully. “Any person who thinks that would be undeserving of you,” he said quickly, and truthfully. 

“Hmm,” was Geralt’s reply. Jaskier chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before suddenly sitting up. Geralt rolled over again and peered up at him curiously. “What are you doing?”

Jaskier patted his arm. “Light a candle for me?” he asked.

Geralt sat up, slow, and reached for the candles by the bed. Soon the room was engulfed in a soft, yellow glow. He looked at Jaskier again. “What are- “ he started, but Jaskier shushed him.

“Look,” he said, pointing at his thigh.

Geralt raised an eyebrow and cast a suggestive look his way.

“No, bad,” Jaskier scolded, but he was grinning. “Look closer.”

Geralt sighed and looked down at his exposed thigh, pausing when he noticed the long scar, spanning a few inches. He stared silently. Jaskier bit his bottom lip and reached out, combing his fingers through Geralt’s hair.

“You’re not unlovable because of a few scars, Geralt,” he said, almost a whisper. “Most of us - humans, mages, elves, _witchers_ \- have scars. It’s part of… not being human, exactly, but just living. Existing.”

Geralt reached out, slowly, and traced the scar. “How?”

Jaskier blinked once. “Oh, I barely remember. I was playing around as a kid and fell.” He smiled softly. “Feel better?”

Geralt looked up, stared at him with an intensity Jaskier barely recognized. “Thank you, Jaskier,” he said finally. Leaning over, he pressed an uncharacteristically soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Um. Of course,” he stammered, cheeks a little pink. He reached over and soon the room was dark again. Feeling warm and content, he laid back down with Geralt, resting his head on his shoulder. “Goodnight.”

Geralt hmmed softly. “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoy my fics please check out:  
> korrmin.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
